


Let Us Be Brave

by SunSpell80



Series: The Weight of Us [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Also wow I haven't written anything for this site in a million years, But I had the idea and it fit into this series so this is where I'm putting it, F/M, Gen, Post 5B, Semi-future Fic, This is more McMartinski than Scydia, This is set in the last couple of months of senior year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunSpell80/pseuds/SunSpell80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Scott gives Lydia dating advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Us Be Brave

_May 2nd, 2014 - 12th Grade_

The tell-tale _thump_ of Lydia slamming her textbooks on the table jolted Scott out of his AP biology tunnel-vision. He glanced up to give her a welcoming smile and was met with a huff of frustration.

“What’s wrong?”

“Men.” Lydia proclaimed bitterly. “And no, Scott, not some men. _All_ men. Tell me, is there some evolution-defying gene on the Y-chromosome that causes _all_ of you to behave as Neanderthals?”

“Um.” Scott blinked. “I don’t know how to answer that without making you angrier.”

Lydia pulled her pen out of her backpack so swiftly he was afraid she might stab him with it. 

“What did Stiles do?”

“For once, _nothing_.” Lydia rolled her eyes. “Although I suppose it is his fault, indirectly. Why is that men are more attracted to women in relationships? No, that was a rhetorical question, I’ll answer it myself. Because men like the idea of taking someone else’s _property_. _Property,_ Scott.”

Scott was still confused. “Okay, yeah, that’s obviously sexist.” _Not all men are like that_ , but he refrained from saying it because he knew that was besides the point. “Did someone say that to you?”

“Obviously not, otherwise I’d be in jail for murder instead of complaining to you.”

“Good to know.”

“Andrew Johnson asked me to prom.”

Scott waited for more. 

Lydia remained silent, eyebrows raised with a _see what I mean?_ kind of expression, but Scott did not in fact know what she meant, so he pressed on.

“So?”

“So we’ve barely talked in the last two years, and suddenly out of nowhere he decides he wants to go to prom with me?” Lydia scowled. “And that wasn’t even the worst part. When I told him I was going with Stiles, he _didn’t stop_ , he said: ‘Oh, I guess I didn’t make it clear that I wasn’t asking you as a friend. I wanted to go to prom with you as a romantic date.’ Like I was just supposed to cancel all my plans because _he_ wanted to go on a date with _me._ ” 

Scott was starting to get a clearer picture of why Lydia was upset, but he didn’t think Andrew’s offense was _that terrible_. “Okay, that's a little douche-y, but I’m positive he didn’t ask you just because you’re in a relationship.”

“And what makes you sure of that?” Lydia crossed her arms in front of her chest. With her green dress and red hair she looked a bit like an angry little leprauchan. It would have been cute if Scott didn’t know what she was capable of if you pissed her off.

“Because he doesn’t know you’re in a relationship.” 

“What?” Lydia scoffed. “That’s ridiculous. Andrew’s not _that_ stupid. I mean, he was never exactly the _sharpest_ tool in the shed - ”

“It’s not just Andrew.” Scott interrupted. “Lydia… _nobody_ knows you and Stiles are together.”

That caught Lydia off her guard and she just blinked at him with owl-wide eyes for a few moments. “You’re joking, right?” Scott shook his head. “But - I - _how_?” She sputtered. “I mean, it’s been nearly a month, and it’s so obvious - ”

“No, it’s really not. I mean, to me it is, because of all the making out I’ve been subjected to, and because I know you both so well. But I don’t think anyone knows except our friends. It’s not obvious at all.” 

Lydia was regaining her bearings quickly. “We haven’t been flaunting it because neither of us want to hurt Malia’s feelings, but it’s not like we’re trying to hide it. We do relationship things: we hold hands and walk each other to class, he carries my books, we give each other rides, we always sit next to each other, and while we don’t make out in the hallway, we touch each other literally all the time.”

“The thing is,” Scott began, weighing his words carefully, “that you and Stiles did all of that _before_ you were dating. And yeah, that’s not really platonic behavior, but people got used to you guys acting like that without being a couple. The other day, Sydney said she was looking for somebody to go to prom with and asked if Stiles was still free - ”

“She said _what now_?”

“ - and when I told her you and Stiles were dating she was genuinely shocked.” Scott barreled on, ignoring Lydia’s murderous expression. “She had no idea.”

“That’s insane.” Lydia chewed on her lip, visibly growing less furious and more uncertain. “I just assumed…it feels so _different_ now, I assumed that would be obvious to everyone.” 

“Like you said, you haven’t been flaunting it.” Scott pointed. “And you were trying not to hurt Malia.”

Lydia shook her head. “Honestly, that’s just an excuse. It wasn’t at first, but it’s pretty clear now that she’s not only okay with us being together, she _wants_ us to be together. I think I’m really just…scared.”

That made no sense. “Scared for everyone to know you’re dating Stiles?” He tried to keep the judgement out of his voice, but it was difficult. That seemed like something sophomore-year Lydia would have feared. 

“Not like that. I’m just…I feel like I’m waiting for the other shoe to drop.” Lydia bit her lip, uncharacteristically shy. “Like, I’ve been waiting for this for so long, but every time something could go wrong it _did_ go wrong and now that it’s here I’m afraid to make any sudden movements and scare it off.” 

“Are you comparing Stiles to a deer right now?” Scott joked, trying to ease the tension, and was rewarded with a smile. 

“Not Stiles. Our relationship. It’s still so new and so fragile and I don’t want to burst the bubble we’re in by calling too much attention to it.”

Scott considered this. “I’m not sure if that’s true. Just because you had to work hard to make it happen doesn’t mean it’s fragile. Honestly, if you guys had just gotten together without having to fight for it, it would probably be way more fragile, because you wouldn’t care as much. But both of you…you’ve _earned_ this. And everybody knows it. Or they will,” He added, “when they know you’re actually a couple now.” 

Before Lydia could reply, Stiles’s voice called out. “Lydia! Scott!”

Several people turned their heads in annoyance and the librarian scowled. Stiles was oblivious to it all as he bounded across the library. “If it isn’t my two favorite people.” He said in a wheedling voice as he slid into the chair next to Lydia. “Who, incidentally, happen to be _geniuses_ when it comes to English. Actually, Lydia you’re a genius when it comes to everything, but especially English. And Scott, have I mentioned how luscious your hair looks today -”

“What do you want?” Scott interrupted, amused. 

Stiles didn’t miss a beat. “I’ve got a quiz in English next period that I didn’t study for.” 

Lydia released a heavy sigh like she was annoyed, but her expression was adoring as she patted his hand. “I like how you complimented my brain and Scott’s hair.” She said dryly. 

“Well, Scott’s hair _is_ looking unusually luscious today, whereas your hair is always gorgeous -” 

Lydia leaned across and kissed him unexpectedly. It was relatively chaste, but it did catch the attention of the nearby students who gawked openly…and the librarian who emitted a loud cough. 

“You’re gonna get us kicked out.” Stiles said after Lydia pulled back, but he was grinning.

Lydia glanced over at Scott.  

“Worth it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I imagined Lydia and Stiles getting together at the end of 6a, and this is set about a month after that.


End file.
